The Dance
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: It all started when Joey apologized for saying something snotty to Seto. They become friends and grow closer. At a dance, when the slow dance starts, the boys move closer and closer to each other. When...


The Dance

Seto is a bit ooc here but he might be still in awe of what happened during the duel.

ceoceoceoceoceo

It all started when Joey apologized for a snotty comment he said to Seto. It was right before the infamous duel between Yugi and Atem. Joey said something about Seto having no friends and the sad look on Seto's face made Joey pause. After the duel they were all heading back to the jeeps and Joey stopped Seto and said:

"Hey Kaiba I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it Wheeler?" Seto sighed

"I wanted to apologize for saying you had no friends, I mean it was sort of our usual banter, but this time you seemed to be hurt." Joey trailed off; he was scratching the back of his head. It was a cute puppyish expression and Seto's face shifted from its arrogant look to a softer and more human look.

"You're right, what you said did hurt, I'm just as shocked as you were. I mean where did that feeling come from? I'm not lonely, I talk to people all day long…" Even to Seto's ears that sounded wrong.

"Hey man, you are with people all day long but you're not connected to them." Seto nodded his understanding

"I had real friends when our parents were alive…" Seto glanced at Mokuba and Joey looked in the same direction. The others had reached the jeeps and were watching Seto and Joey have a civil conversation for once. Seto continued:

"I was friends with some really great guys, it was nice."

Joey beamed at Seto

"Hang with us."

"I don't have the time."

"Make the time, I bet if you took a break your work performance would go up."

"I'll take that bet, what do you suggest?"

Joey suggested Seto hang out with them whenever he had spare time, at least an hour a day, for a month. It only took a week for Seto to see an improvement. A break between school and work gave him a better mood and indeed made him more productive. He even told Mokuba to take a break too. Mokuba decided to join the computer and gaming clubs. Their secretaries had a difficult time rearranging the schedules, but it was worth it. The Kaiba brothers were more efficient with their time and got home earlier. Therefore the secretaries got home earlier.

Joey got all the credit for bringing Seto in. He turned out to be a better friend than expected. With old hurts forgiven and forgotten, the real, less arrogant Seto came to play. He challenged everyone and surprised them by being a gracious winner and a good loser, as long as it didn't concern Duel Monsters. Seto was in awe of Yugi and begged for lessons in dueling. An embarrassed Yugi agreed.

The most surprising thing was how much he hung out with Joey, often times lingering until the last moment while they discussed movies and music, in which they had a great deal in common.

One day Seto and Yugi got invited to a charity dance and the whole gang wanted to go. The night of the dance everyone was having a wonderful time. Everyone except Seto and Joey were on the dance floor. They were too engrossed in their conversation. Seto heard a slow song come over the speakers, all of the lovey dovey couples were cuddled together. Seto knew who he wanted to dance with. He looked over at his friend, stood up and extended his hand. Joey learned to slow dance from Tea and Seto learned it as part of his training from Gozaburo. He was expected to dance with heiress and eventually marry one. Seto saw a flaw in the plan as he realized he would rather dance with the brothers of the girl instead of the girl herself.

Joey knew from the time he was twelve he wanted to spend his life with someone pretty. He was thirteen when he realized that pretty person could be a guy and he really didn't mind. Seto was pretty and the more attention Seto paid him the happier he was, he felt gloomy when the guy wasn't around. He was surprised when Seto extended his hand and thought:

"What the heck, anybody makes a snotty remark, I'll deck them."

They moved to the dance floor Seto moved Joey into the "girl" position. Joey didn't mind, the guy had a bigger rep to protect. During the first song, they talked and laughed as they danced. They moved closer and closer to one another, the better to hear the other. During the second dance Joey found himself pressed up against Seto, his left arm was completely around Seto's neck. Seto had twisted Joey's right hand around, so their palms and forearms were pressed together and their fingers were threaded. It was a very imitate gesture. Joey found himself sinking into Seto's body, he felt Seto's heat, his breath, and his eyes had misted over. There was no space between them, they were moving as one. Joey's left hand was stroking Seto's hair without Joey realizing it. The back of Joey's right hand was resting against Seto's chest. Joey could feel his slow steady heartbeat, it was comforting. His own heart was beating at the same pace.

Seto was in a similar state. He automatically pulled Joey closer, he remembered an American movie where the boy held the girl's hand in the same imitate manner. He felt Joey's warmth, Joey's body fit next to his own body so perfectly. The other boy was so good looking close up. He felt his mind go blank.

There was a third slow song and the boys danced in a daze. Seto released Joey's right hand to pull him closer by the waist. Joey wrapped both arms around Seto's neck. They weren't dancing any more, they were just swaying. This only lasted a few moments and then they came to a standstill. Seto bent down and Joey reached up and they mashed their lips together. Seto plundered Joey's mouth. The boys moaned from the contact of their tongues. They frankly kissed in the middle of the dance floor until the song ended and a fast tune started, the sound startled them to awareness. They broke apart and turned to see the entire gang smirking at them. Joey and Seto blushed. Seto turned to Joey and coughed:

"Go out with me next Saturday?"

"Yeah, love to." Joey and Seto smiled at each other. The gang cheered and money was exchanged.

"You scum! You guy's betted on us getting together." Joey yelled

"Yup!" Said Yugi

"Yugi! You?!"

The boy laughed and blushed. Tea said:

"Come on guys let's get out of here, we are causing a scene."

The guys agreed and everyone left the dance in high spirits. Joey and Seto left holding hands and with big grins on their faces.

ceoceoceoceoceo

You'll remember that scene on YGO right before they go into the final duel? I thought I was seeing things, but Seto really did look sad. Joey also looked surprised like he was about to say something. I always wanted to write a story based on that moment.

The American movie Seto stole that intimate hand holding idea from is the original "Nutty Professor" with Jerry Lewis

Please review


End file.
